


DeiSaku NYE fic

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NYE fic, Romance?, Tongues, Twitter prompt fic, capture fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Requestor: Luna Murakami (Twitter)Prompt: hmmmm.... a sakura x deidara fic where deidara shows sakura what his hands can "really" do.  bonus points for some yandere deidara thrown in.





	DeiSaku NYE fic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NYE!

 

 

Footsteps sounded on the wet stones, approaching her ‘laboratory’. Sakura looked up.

Black shinobi sandals came to a halt outside her cell. A blue eye gazed at her through a curtain of blond hair and chakra-resistant iron bars.

“Kunoichi. You still interested, uhn?”

Sakura turned away from him, returning to her titration.

Deidara’s brows lowered. “Oy,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “The others are away. You wanted to know. This could be your only chance.”

Controlling the flow of the fluid with her right hand, and the chakra she applied with her left, Sakura remained focused on her experiment. Her chains dragged along the floor as she reached for a fresh beaker.

Glancing around him, Deidara opened his black cloak. Keys jangled in the tense silence.

“If you want to go for a walk, I’ll take you for a walk,” he offered. “No chains, uhn.”

“I’m not a dog,” replied Sakura.

“No, but you would like to see the sun, right?” Turning his back to Sakura, Deidara leaned against the bars of her cell. He spun the keys around on his finger. He glanced over his shoulder and watched the tension in Sakura’s shoulders. “When’s the last time you saw the sun set?”

Sakura’s wrists lowered and she swallowed.

His lips formed a triumphant grin.

* * *

 

The moment the fresh air blew across Sakura’s face, she took in the deepest breath she remembered in over a year, lifting her face higher to feel it fan down her throat, too.

Deidara watched her reaction possessively.

Lifting a hand, he pushed the door to the Akatsuki compound open wider, performing several hand signs with his other hand, hidden by the shadowed folds of his cloak.

“How far?” asked Sakura calmly.

Deidara drank in the desperation hidden beneath the placid surface of Sakura’s flushing skin.

“What are you willing to offer?” asked Deidara.

A muscle clenched in Sakura’s jaw.

“Twenty meters,” said Deidara, glancing away, disliking the sourness in his mouth.

The sounds of the diurnal wildlife were fading, giving way to the nocturnal as the light faded beneath the rocky outcropping that sheltered them. The shadows on the mountainsides surrounding them began to trail down as the sun lowered. There were places to hide, and the time of day alone would give Sakura an idea of which direction to flee in, certainly; but she wouldn’t run. Of that, Deidara was confident.

“How long?” asked Sakura, moving toward a smooth rock. She climbed atop it and sat down, crossing her legs.

She made no further move to evade, escape or even wander.

Setting several clones about for surveillance, Deidara approached Sakura cautiously. With steady, measured, quiet steps, he came to stand beside her.

“If you do what they ask—” he began, his voice matter-of-fact.

“Never.”

He shrugged, leaning against the rock.

“How long?” repeated Sakura.

“Since you’ve been here, until you go back in, or until the others get back?”

“All of the above.”

“Just over a year. Until the sun comes up. Until breakfast.”

From atop the smooth rock, Sakura watched the shadows on the mountains. True to his word, Deidara had removed her chains, so she was more relaxed and comfortable. 

“You didn’t eat again,” he remarked, following her gaze.

Sakura shrugged.

“Would you like something else?”

Sakura turned her head away from the beautiful scenery to watch Deidara. 

“As if you’d let me into the kitchen, or near the food.”

“Of course not,” scoffed Deidara. “But we aren’t savages.” He turned to look at her, holding up a paper menu. “I can send a clone for take-out.”

Interest replaced some of the wariness in Sakura’s eyes.

“... do they have tempura?” she asked after a long minute.

“Sure do.”

Whether the restaurant did or not, they would make it. The Akatsuki got what they wanted, even in terms of take-out.

Sakura’s shoulders and back relaxed, and the last light around them threatened to fade. With another point to himself, Deidara offered her the menu.

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, her tummy full for the first time in months, Sakura sighed and lay back on the rock. Beside her, Deidara sat, his legs dangling over the edge. Empty take-out containers were scattered around them. Sakura had been ravenous.

“Thank you,” said Sakura quietly, gazing at the stars.

“You need to eat more, uhn,” he chided. 

“You know what they put in my food,” she said tiredly.

“You fight that off,” he said, waving off her comment.

Sakura exhaled before admitting, very quietly. “Most of it.”

Something dark stirred in Deidara. He smothered any outward sign of it.

“Not easy after such a long drought?”

“Not… sometimes,” she said, awkwardness tinting her inflection.

Deidara considered her meaning.

“That’s why you offer to help with the toxins? So you have something to focus on instead?”

“Hnn,” she said. 

Deidara’s visible eye twitched at the familiar, distinctly Uchiha-flavoured, inflection. He would have a word with Itachi about finding better uses of his time than annoying his prisoner. A very strong word. His wrapped hands pressed down hard against the rock under his voluminous sleeves.

Blinking, Deidara’s original intention resurfaced in his mind.

Releasing his grip on the rock where he leaned back, Deidara shifted, instead leaning forward. He pretended to examine his sleeve for a moment, before rolling back his sleeve.

He casually draped his hand, palm up, within Sakura’s reach. The shift in her breathing was subtle, and he gave her credit for her self-control.

“Why are you doing this, Deidara?”

His hand resting between them, Deidara shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not a good place to go without allies, uhn.”

“We aren’t allies.”

“We aren’t enemies.”

Sakura was looking down at his hand. 

“I have no value to you,” she said. The fingers of her left hand, the hand closest to him, twitched with interest.

“Maybe I’m just curious, uhn,” said Deidara. He glanced at her before turning back to stare at the night sky. “Like you.”

Deidara had positioned himself casually, yet very carefully, when Sakura had lain down on the rock. Now he took the opportunity to lean back and lie down beside her. He lifted his hand and offered it to her again.

This time, she took it—cautiously—and brought it to her face. In the darkness, it was hard to make out specifics, but she traced the bandages that wrapped around it.

“May I?” she asked, touching the fold where the tail end of the bandage was tucked in.

“Uhn,” said Deidara.

He held his breath; then the bandage loosened and fell free.

A thrill went through him as Sakura’s thumb delicately marked the seam across his palm. She flipped his hand this way and that, and he could easily imagine her expressions. A part of him softened at her childlike curiosity, the way she tested the resistance of his warm skin.

“Hey!” yelped Sakura.

Deidara chuckled, and the hand that Sakura had been examining grinned, its tongue licking along the slit of its mouth.

“It wanted to say Hi,” he said, amused.

Sakura made a high-pitched noise in her throat.

“What?” asked Deidara.

“Is the saliva toxic?” asked Sakura, struggling to summon chakra to test it herself. To her surprise, her chakra responded faster than it had in months. Her eyes widened.

She looked to Deidara.

“It has chakra in it,” said Deidara.

“But it attuned to my chakra, when I reached for it,” said Sakura. “It was like it became my own chakra, or boosted it.”

That was interesting, thought Deidara. He hadn’t tested it with anyone he trusted, before. Not someone with any proper chakra control.

Curious himself now, he retracted his arm and removed the bandages of his other hand. Turning onto his side, he offered his other hand to Sakura, politely extending the tongue from it in advance this time, for her benefit.

“Try this one,” he said.

“Will it lick me this time?”

“If you ask nicely,” he answered.

Sakura huffed mildly.

After a few minutes, Sakura spoke. “This would be easier with more light.”

“Do you want to go inside?”

“Not yet.”

She prodded at Deidara’s hands, turning them over and comparing them. In his uncomfortable position on his side, Deidara shuffled a bit closer. 

“You okay?”

“Sitting up would help.”

Sakura stilled. 

Deidara sighed. “Hip injury.”

Sakura sat up immediately. “Why didn’t you say… nevermind,” she sighed.

“See. It’s too exhausting to be enemies,” reasoned Deidara, sitting up. He shifted and leaned back against another rock, opening his arms to Sakura. “C’mere, uhn,” he said. “You think I can’t tell when you’re cold?”

“Maybe if I had a warm cloak, I wouldn't be shivering,” retorted Sakura.

“Then you’d be one of us,” said Deidara. 

Tentatively, Sakura approached Deidara. Then, displaying the ultimate trust a shinobi could, she turned her back to him. Accepting her trust, Deidara carefully scooted Sakura closer, until she leaned back against his chest.

“You could be, uhn,” added Deidara a moment later, after Sakura settled.

“Then I would never be able to go home.”

“There are worse things.”

Sakura shook her head. “Not for me.”

Holding his tongue—the one in the mouth on his face—Deidara lifted his hands around Sakura.

“Play with me, uhn.”  
  
Sakura bumped his chest with the back of her head.

“Don’t be weird.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “That would involve me offering my tongues for your pleasure, instead of your examination.”

Sakura’s hands froze on his.

“You can do that?—nevermind.”

But Deidara could practically smell her obvious wavering.

His hand mouths waggled their tongues at Sakura, before slipping around her nearest fingers.

“Yours for the night,” he offered in a sing-song tone.

“And what do you get out of it?”

“Bragging rights,” said Deidara immediately. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

“Just kidding, uhn,” he groaned, curling forward over Sakura. “And I wouldn’t tell. Then everybody else would move in on you. It’d stress you out, uhn.”

And then he’d be at war with the rest of the Akatsuki, instead of just the Uchiha. That wouldn’t do.

“You really wouldn’t tell anyone?” asked Sakura.

“I prefer to be a smug bastard with secrets,” said Deidara.

To his surprise, Sakura laughed. 

She squeezed his hand, and he heard her clothing fluttering.

Wasting no time, she brought his hand down to the apex of her thighs.

“They can’t transmit anything, can they?” Sakura asked breathily, as Deidara’s hands set to work. She shifted her hips, offering him greater access.

“No,” confirmed Deidara, curling around Sakura to improve the angle of his wrist. A quick intake of breath by his ear alerted him that his first hand had found what it sought. His cheeks flushed with excitement.

“Go gently,” murmured Sakura. “It’s been a while.”

Her hands gripped his exposed wrists, kneading them as she began to pant, then writhe. “Easy,” she said softly, squeezing him, her legs shifting restlessly.

The taste transmitted from his hands to his mouth; he didn’t understand how, and didn’t care. All he knew was that Sakura was intoxicating him. 

“How’s that chakra,” he asked with a husky voice, breathing in the skin by her throat. The scent of her shampoo lingered. The scent he’d been drawn to for months. But Sakura was too focused on her own pleasure to answer him beyond a whimper.

“Dei,” gasped Sakura. She bucked up against him, whimpering.

“Hurt?” he asked, immediately relieving the pressure and halting his ingress into Sakura’s core.

“No, good!” corrected Sakura, clamping down on him, inside and outside her.

Oh. 

The flush deepened across Deidara’s cheeks. 

The taste on Deidara’s tongue deepened, and he moaned softly in his throat.

Sakura must have heard it, though, for she gave a shudder, and contracted around his slick, prehensile tongue.

Trembling, she fell back against Deidara as he continued to undulate inside her, calming her to avoid overwhelming her sensitized clit, where his other tongue had been hard at work.

A light sheen of sweat dappled Sakura’s hairline, and Deidara nuzzled her, kissing her cheek.

“Feeling better, uhn?” he asked softly. His tongues stilled, and he rested his hands where they were, cupping Sakura’s sex, cradling her in his arms.

“Mmm,” agreed Sakura.

“You taste amazing, uhn.”

Sakura chuckled, relaxing against Deidara.

“Thanks, I needed that,” sighed Sakura.

“Anytime,” vowed Dei.

They rested a few minutes longer.

“Let me know when you’re ready for two inside you, uhn,” drawled Deidara smugly. 

Sakura lifted her head in interest.

“Or more.”

Her soft intake of breath made him smirk.

* * *

 

When Deidara passed Itachi the next day in a lonely tunnel, deep inside the mountain, he took the opportunity to bump into him intentionally. His hand shoved at Itachi’s shoulder.

The Uchiha glared at Deidara, nose flaring. Then his crimson eyes widened.

“Stay away from her,” warned Deidara, holding the Uchiha’s pinwheeling eyes. 

To Itachi’s surprise, Deidara did not succumb to the Sharingan.

Deidara smirked, then his features turned hard.

“Far away,” he whispered, baring his teeth.

He continued on past Itachi, on his way to see his ‘prisoner’. 

 

**THE END.**


End file.
